Take Tomorrow, One Day at a Time
by Naley23TrueLove
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James lived distinctly different lives, he knew that. But when tragedy falls upon Tree Hill High, their lives collide and things start to change.
1. Invisible

_**SUMMARY**__**: Nathan Scott and Haley James lived distinctly different lives, he knew that. But when tragedy falls upon Tree Hill High, their lives collide and things start to change.**_

_**RATING**__**: T but it might go up – not sure yet**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: All characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the talented writers of OTH, unless the character is created by me – then I own them. :9 Title comes from Butch Walker and I do not own any songs that may be used in the story.**_

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic. The story has been brewing in my mind for a while but I couldn't be bothered typing. So here I am now!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Invisible

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invisible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible...  
Wait, I already am_

- Blindside

He watched her from far away, knowing that their lives were so distinctly different. Yet this fact never stopped him from wanting her – even loving the idea of having her. True, he had never had a proper conversation with her but he was at least certain, she would know his name – being the 'basketball hero' in a basketball oriented town tends to place you above the rest.

His only obstacle, however, was she was with **him**.

Chris Keller, musical prodigy of Tree Hill High.

Now, he wasn't to say that Keller didn't deserve her. They were both musicians and were considered 'Tree Hill High's Golden Couple' since their sophomore year, when they had first started dating. They complimented each other, she was smart, sophisticated and beautiful, whilst he was goofy looking with a strange sense of humour. They were like yin and yang – balancing each other out and together created wonderful songs that would mesmerise any who listen.

He watched as she stood with her friend, Peyton Sawyer, laughing at the antics of Chase Adams. He was transfixed at how her honey blonde hair was straightened and pulled back into a pony tail, and at how her deep brown eyes lit up as she laughed.

He sighed as he watched Chris creep up from behind, to sweep her into a gigantic bear hug. He watched with a sense of jealousy as she shrieked and kissed Chris with passion, wishing he was at the receiving end of that kiss.

"Hey, man! You ready to go home?" Asked a voice he knew too well.

"Yeah, Luke, give me a second," he replied – slightly agitated that he could not stare at her for a while longer.

"You know… Your stalker-like tendencies can land you in jail," joked Lucas Scott, his twin brother and best friend.

"Shut up, man!" he retorted. "At least, I'm not the one staring at the computer hoping a certain someone would pop up in front of their webcam."

"Yeah, Broody!" piped Brooke Davis as she joined her two best friends. "I swear! That is one of the only things that lets people know you two dorks are twins!"

The two boys looked at the bouncing girl in a state of confusion. It's true that the Scott twins looked nothing alike. Lucas was older by 3 minutes, sporting blonde hair and a scrawny yet fit figure. He had raven hair and was more lean than his older brother. They both had the Scott blue eyes, however, Lucas' were a light blue and his were a piercing azure.

"Oh, my GOD! Why am I blessed with two slow best friends?!?!" she exclaimed exasperated. "You two are pining over girls you're too chicken to face! HELLO! It's like a commonality you two have!"

He stood there in awe.

"Hey, Brooke…" he asked slyly, a smirk slowly forming. "Since when have you used words like 'commonality'?"

After receiving a glare, he chuckled at his own anecdote as Lucas tried to piece together Brooke's musings.

"So, Cheery, your saying that _that_ is one of the tale-tell signs that we're twins? Being completely ass faced in love with two girls that probably don't know we exist?"

"YES, Broody! I always knew you were the smart one! That and your insane obsession over basketball!" said Brooke, clapping her hands unenthusiastically, though giving him one of her famous dimpled smiles.

Nathan Scott watched in amusement at the antics of his two best friends, he then took one last glance at the girl of his affection and turned to walk towards Lucas' car – being followed by the 'Broody and Cheery' duo.

As he walked, he made a promise to the girl seemingly oblivious of his presence.

'_One day, Haley James, you would know I exist and I can show you how much I you mean to me… Even if all you can give me is friendship, I'd take whatever you can give me.'_

Little did he know, his 'one day' was a mere three days away.

* * *

_**How was that? Was it painful to read?**_

_**Reviews, criticisms and ideas are welcomed!**_

**_Oh! And I need a beta! If anyone's interested, please PM me!_**

_**- Serena xoxoxo**_


	2. Everything is Alright

_**SUMMARY: Nathan Scott and Haley James lived distinctly different lives, he knew that. But when tragedy falls upon Tree Hill High, their lives collide and things start to change.**_

_**RATING: T but it might go up – not sure yet**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the talented writers of OTH, unless the character is created by me – then I own them. :p Title comes from Butch Walker and I do not own any songs that may be used in the story.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I was going to delete this story and add it to my account (because this one belongs to my cousin Shelly and I just signed up yesterday and there's this 2 day rule before posting stories) BUT people are already tracking it and it would be a hassle to have people track it again… So it's staying here!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everything is Alright**

_Tell me that you're alright  
Yeah, everything is alright  
Oh, please, tell me that you're alright  
Yeah, everything is alright  
_- Motion City Soundtrack

Haley James sat on her couch trying to finish her AP English homework. Every now and then, she would take a glance at her boyfriend of two years, scrunching his face trying to figure out basic algebra.

"GAH! When is Chris Keller ever going to use this crap when on tour?!?!" he exclaimed, after clearly having enough of trains arriving at this platform from another at this time and how far apart the two really were.

Snickering, Haley put down her pen and looked over his work.

"Babe, it would help if you stopped writing chord progressions for that new song in your math book."

"But I need to figure it out so we can at least finish the song," he whined. "And it's not my fault I'm mathematically challenged!"

She giggled at his stature – an 18 year old boy pouting like a 4 year old, bottom lip stuck out.

"How 'bout… I help you with this, so you'd have nothing to worry about when Jake and Peyton come?" she propositioned.

"Can we make out after?" he asked, eyes lighting up – losing the 4 year old image, and resembling an eager 13 year old boy.

"Ha. Ha." She deadpanned. "But… Why wait?... We could use a little break."

With that, she straddled his lap, softly kissing his neck as he laughed.

"You know I like it when you get frisky," he teased, watching her blush before capturing her lips.

After a while things got heated, tongues were probing mouths, hands wandering each others' bodies.

"OKAY!" yelled a voice. "I didn't need to see that!"

"Break it up you two!" exclaimed another.

Haley and Chris did as they were told and looked up to find Lydia and Jimmy James, along with a clearly disgusted Peyton and Jake Jagielski, Chris' best friend.

"Oh, hi guys!" Chris greeted. "How nice of you to pop by… Can we help you?"

"Unhand my daughter, Chris," ordered Jimmy as he shook his head, trying to look authoritative.

"Umm… No… I'm quite comfortable the way I am." He replied, face plastered with a shit eating grin.

Slapping Chris' arm as she got up from his lap, she walked over to their friends, as her mother wandered off to another room of their 2 storey home and her father walking over to Chris with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey Peyton, Jake… We'll be ready in a minute." She addressed the two people watching amused as Jimmy got Chris in a headlock.

Rolling her eyes, Haley picked up the nearest lounge cushion and threw it at the wrestling pair.

"You know, for someone who claims to be clumsy as hell and physically challenged… you have one hell of an arm," said Chris, while shaking Jimmy's hand and rubbing his head – where he had been hit by the pillow.

"Haley, honey!" yelled Lydia, from what seemed to be the kitchen. "Remember when you told me to remind you, you had to look for an after school job…"

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"That's your reminder!"

The 5 in the living room burst out in laughter at the antics of the James matriarch.

The James family was a large brood. 7 children with 2 loving and innovative parents, Haley being the youngest – the 'bub' of the family – was spoilt by her elder siblings (with the exception of wild child Taylor) and was often mistaken for an only child. Haley, however, did not turn into a spoilt brat with all the attention she received, instead she cherished the moments she got to spend with her whole family in one familiar setting.

"Well, we're off now dad! We're heading to the studio and try to finish of that song." She explained. "And babe… I guess algebra would have to wait."

"Take care, Haley-bub. Chris, your chances of victory over the 'Wrestling King' is slim. Jake, Little Miss Chicken-y Legs – watch those two for me, alright?" Jimmy requested.

"JIMMY! I haven't been called that since I was 10!" Peyton exclaimed. "I do not have Chicken-y Legs any more!"

"Sure… Let's go guys!" said an impatient Jake. "I have a date with my little lady later and we only have 2 hours studio time."

After hastily yelling their farewells to Lydia, the foursome – that Tree Hill High had dubbed 'The Musical Crew' – left the James residence and drove through downtown Tree Hill.

"Hey! I could apply there!" exclaimed Haley as they drove past Karen's Café.

Chris merely nodded as he kept his eyes on the road, scheming a plan that would hopefully gain his girlfriend employment at the establishment.

As he drove, Chris could not shake the feeling that something big is going to happen – he felt like they were all going to face a rough time and Karen's Café would be some place for redemption.

_**

* * *

**_

_**BAH! I have to admit I kinda hate this chapter! It hurt to write the Chraley makeout scene LMAO! I love Chris, but not with Haley!**_

_**The song fits in with the last paragraph in case anyone was wondering…**_

_**It's a filler… But bear with me! I think another chapter before Naley interaction and 2 more for this story's tragedy.**_

_**Like before, reviews, criticisms and ideas are welcomed! Be brutally honest (though not too brutal that I get put off writing LOL!)**_

_**- Serena**_


	3. Exo Politics

**_SUMMARY: Nathan Scott and Haley James lived distinctly different lives, he knew that. But when tragedy falls upon Tree Hill High, their lives collide and things start to change._**

**_RATING: T but it might go up – not sure yet_**

**_DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the talented writers of OTH, unless the character is created by me – then I own them. 9 Title comes from Butch Walker and I do not own any songs that may be used in the story._**

**_WOW! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story… I didn't think it'd be that good because I've been writing it in-between writing my World History Essay. XD_**

**_Also, I have enabled 'Anonymous Review' so if you don't have an account and want to put in your 2 cents – feel free! (That sounds ironic LOL!)_**

**_And you can tell I'm not from the US (Australia actually) from my spelling of some words. Without further ado... I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: Exo Politics**

_Open the skies over me  
I am waiting patiently  
I'll wait for a sign  
_- Muse

Saturday morning had arrived. The Scott brothers and their friends were playing a game of basketball over at the Rivercourt.

"Pass the ball to your brother, Nathan!" commanded Dan Scott – clutching around his chest for his whistle.

Nathan passed and watched as Lucas perfectly set himself up for a three-pointer.

The whistle blew and the game was over – Scott Team winning 24-18 against the Rivercourt Boys.

"Man! We have you beat!" boasted Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, as they all walked to the sidelines.

"Skills! You won, let them keep their dignity and stop trash talking!" snapped Dan as he handed out towels and Gatorade to the players.

Dan Scott is a basketball enthusiast, and that was putting it mildly. He had loved the game and was thrilled when his sons showed the same passion from a young age. He saw it as an opportunity to correct the mistakes his father made on him, and pushed his boys to have fun while they tried their best to secure victory.

Dan is also the elected mayor of Tree Hill, living lavishly with a loving wife, Karen Roe-Scott; and their two boys. He devoted himself in training his sons during weekends, coordinating plays that they would try in friendly three on three matches with the other boys.

"Dad, that play was awesome!" Lucas gushed. "I can't believe how easy it was for me to get open for that final shot."

Ferguson 'Fergie' Thompson, John 'Junk' Moretti and Tim 'Dim' Smith all nodded and looked awestruck at their pseudo coach.

"And this is Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, signing off live from the RC." Announced Mouth into his makeshift microphone, as his girlfriend Rachel Gatina gossiped with Brooke.

"Oh, my God! Slut! I can't believe you went after Chase Adams last night!" exclaimed Rachel in disbelief. "Everyone knows virgin boy is saving himself for Shelley what's her face."

"Please! He does not like Shelley _Simon_ that way!" Brooke said, whilst rolling her eyes. "They're like best friends or something… Kinda like you and Nathan."

"But that's different! Nathan's, like, my cousin!"

All were true, the lone daughter of Deb and Francis Gatina is somewhat related to the Scott twins. During the school project of making family trees, the Scotts would joke that theirs was more like a web than a tree. Karen Roe-Scott was the step-sister of Deb Lee-Gatina and a half-sister, to race track hero Cooper Lee. It still gives them headaches when they try to put a label on their relative status.

"Pfft! Either way you two are still close!"

"Well, what happened with Chase?"

"Oh, Virgin Boy was a really good kisser... But he totally freaked when I stuck my hand up his shirt."

The two laughed at the scenario Brooke painted in their minds. _'What kind of guy doesn't want a hot girl feeling him up?'_

"Alright, boys! And beautiful ladies." Dan shouted, after the boys guzzled down their Gatorade. "Get your asses showered and get to the café by 10 o' clock to help my darling wife! You have an hour!"

The nine teenagers, after a couple of waves goodbye and Tim bowing down to Dan, ran to their respective cars and drove to get ready for their day working at Karen's Café.

All nine had known each other for a long time, Lucas and Nathan meeting Skills, Fergie and Junk at the very same Rivercourt trying to shoot a beat up basketball into the, then giant looking, hoop - when their parents set up a play date. The five 6 year olds instantly clicked and played ball together since then. By second grade, the Scotts and the RC boys, as they proclaimed themselves to be, came across Tim Smith – crying on the Rivercourt blacktop as his parents were engaged in a shocking and nasty divorce.

Mouth was befriended by Lucas, when he first moved to Tree Hill. He was caught muttering to himself as he watched the six other boys play – Lucas thinking he was a bit strange until he heard that the words the geeky looking child was muttering; he was announcing their game. After a few coaxing, Mouth felt confident enough to announce out loud and became part of the group.

Rachel had known the Scott twins by default and was friends with Brooke ever since kindergarten. They only started hanging out with the guys when they got over the concept of _'cooties'_ and fell madly in love with clothes and make up. Since junior high, the two girls had been cheering the boys on during their basketball game and it only seemed natural for them to join the cheerleading team in high school.

By 9:55AM, all nine teenagers were making their way inside Karen's Café – the place to be after school and weekends. Well… That is if you were considered a jock because Karen gave players of the Tree Hill Ravens discounts or freebies.

Karen Scott is a well loved member of the Tree Hill community. Getting pregnant near the end of senior year of high school with fraternal twins, while her boyfriend went away to college _AND_ starting up a business all at the same time showed many that frowned upon her 'out-of-wedlock' pregnancy that she was strong enough to get through life on her own.

Dan and Karen's relationship was far from perfect in that era. Dan had been offered his basketball scholarship and had every intention of leaving Karen behind – even in her pregnant state. That is until Keith, Dan's older brother, informed him that he was going to be a father of two, and ultrasounds being nearly 100 percent positive that both were males. From then on, Dan kept dreaming of two boys laughing, playing one on one as he and Karen watched – looking very much like a happy family that he was denied growing up. He had taken it as a sign that a basketball career was not for him, changing to a law degree and deterring many offers to play in the NBA, much to Royal Scott's dismay.

Until to this day, Dan has not regretted his decision.

It was nearing 4PM and the gang were lounging about, listening to music or surfing the internet waiting for the dinner rush to begin – when the little bell hanging above the door jingled, causing all those inside to look.

There standing in the front of the door was Chris Keller, clearly looking around for someone.

"Can I help you?" asked Brooke, flirting unabashed.

"Umm… Is Karen Scott here?"

"No, she actually went home she wasn't feeling well but she said she'd be back for the dinner rush if you want to wait," answered Nathan.

"You're Nathan Scott right? Karen's son?" enquired Chris. "I guess you'll do… Can Chris Keller talk to you in private for a minute?"

Nathan glanced around, Lucas shrugged at him and turned to the object of the others' attention – Tim's Googled images of Jessica Alba, which he had him drooling all over the keyboard.

"Yeah, sure, we'll just go over there," he replied, guiding Chris to a booth in the corner.

They sat across from each other, Chris looking rather serious causing Nathan to panic.

_'He doesn't know about my crush on his girlfriend does he?'_ Nathan thought. _'Man, he might kick my ass! Wait a second… I'm bigger! If he tries anything I'd kick his… Wait, maybe that would make Haley angry if…'_

Nathan was pulled back to reality when Chris started speaking.

"Listen, I know I don't know you. And Chris Keller doesn't really have the right to be asking you for any sort of favours… But I was wondering if you can put in a word for my girlfriend, Haley, to your mother. She's looking for an after school job to help pay for our studio time and yesterday she said she wanted to apply here and got an interview for tomorrow," Chris rambled. "She's really smart and kind and she'll be a hit with the customers, if you bar the fact that she can be really clumsy – but you didn't need to know that… Look! I'd even give you my watch! It's no Rolex but it's good enough!"

Nathan sat stunned as he listened to Chris make his plea.

"Dude, you can keep your watch," he said whilst chuckling. "I'd put in a word for her. I'd tell my mum basically everything you said but edit out the clumsy part."

"Really?!?! Chris Keller can't thank you enough! Okay, I gotta go. Haley would drop by tomorrow and talk to your mum. Oh and can you not tell Haley about this? She'll freak out. Sorry, about rambling on and on before – it's just if you hang out with Haley enough… Well, her rambling's just contagious."

Nathan smiled, _'She's so adorable – I can't believe she rambles and is totally clumsy.'_

"No problem, it's a pleasure doing business then." Nathan replied.

Chris rose from his seat, gave Nathan a mock salute as he walked out of the café, "Thanks again, I have no idea how Chris Keller's going to pay you back."

Nathan stayed where he was slightly dazed and excited about the idea of working with Haley, _'YES! She'll finally know I exist! And we can be friends! But man… Her boyfriend is so weird. I can't believe he offered me his watch… And what was with the 'Chris Keller' thing? I guess…'_

"Nathan?" Karen called her son as she entered the café a couple of minutes after Chris' departure, with slight concern in her voice. "NATHAN! What planet are you on?!?!"

"Probably planet Haley," muttered Lucas – causing the eight friends to laugh and made Karen even more confused.

Snapping out of it, Nathan gave his mother puppy dog eyes – ones he knew she could not resist – and embarked on convincing her to hire Haley when she came for her interview tomorrow.

Brooke watched as Nathan talked his mother's ear off about Haley, she couldn't help but smile, because her friend was finally going to get a chance to interact with the girl of his dreams. It was then that she felt a shift – big changes were coming their way – and she couldn't figure out if it was for better or for worse.

* * *

**_Dun-dun-dunnnn! LOL!_**

**_Okay, so it is set up for Naley interaction next chapter and characters can already feel it. Feel what you may ask? The moment things start to change! (Like what Brooke said to Lucas in S1) And how was my nice but kinda mean Dan? I had to make it like he wanted to forgo his chances on the NBA - so he wouldn't be bitter. In fact, he reminded me a lot like Whitey..._**

**_Oh and the watch thing was an alternated version of the Nathan/Chris scene in S3 when Nathan made a deal with Chris to help Haley with her music. :P_**

**_Reviews, criticisms and ideas are welcomed!_**

**_- Serena_**


	4. What does it all mean?

_**Hello, again! I'm really glad many of you are enjoying the story so far. Someone PM'd me and asked if I had this already written and just posting up each chapter when I was bothered.**_

_**The answer is no. The chapters you are reading are literally 'hot off the press.' I upload it as soon as I finish writing and proof reading. Right now, I have no idea where my plot is going (Well, I have some ideas but I don't want to spoil and I don't want to constrict myself with a guideline because I like to stray away from my original ideas as I go along)**_

_**And as for the couples… Right now we have Chraley, Machel and a smidge of Brase – and the only hint I can give you is this will turn out to be a Naley. (hehehe!)**_

**_So, just enjoy the read. If you have an idea that you want to share for this fic - feel free to share and I'd give you credit. It's always fun to collaborate!_**

**_Also, check out the band I used for this chapter - Jonny Was also known as Shane West's band! YES! SHANE WEST! Of 'A Walk to Remember' fame! I thought the lyrics were quite fitting for my Naley story and since this chapter has the two interacting for the first time!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What does it all mean?**

_The day I first met you  
__Well, I thought it was quite funny  
__You're eyes were so damn blue…_

…_That one day when he's gone  
__I'll get my chance to ask you out  
__And then I'll show you my colourful life  
_- Jonny Was

"Chris! What if she doesn't like me? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I fall flat on my face, just tripping over my own feet?" Haley rambled, close to hyperventilating as she was being driven to Karen's Café for her interview.

"Gees! If you just relax, you'd even get to your interview alive!" Peyton sarcastically exclaimed as she had enough of Haley's _'What ifs?'_

"Peyton's right, bub. Just relax, you'd do great," comforted Chris as he reached over to give her had a supportive squeeze.

To say that Haley was nervous was an understatement. She felt as if she had a dozen Mothras fluttering around inside her stomach, plus the Godzillas that were sent to destroy them. It was a big day for Haley, she would finally be able to help out Chris, Peyton and Jake finance their studio time instead of feeling like a mooch. Originally, Haley had offered to find a part-time job to help out but Chris refused, stating that she had to focus on her studies to get the scholarship to Duke she had been working hard for most of her life. He also made a point that the money he made from touring with _The Wreckers_ and _Gavin DeGraw_ during the summer would be enough to finance their demos – but Chris, being mathematically challenged, miscalculated and had nearly run out of provisions in two months.

Meanwhile, at Karen's Café, Nathan was pacing back and forth – extremely nervous about seeing a girl walking through the entrance in a matter of minutes.

"Remember, mum, NOT A WORD that I put in a good word for her because her boyfriend said so, okay?"

"Nathan, stand still would ya? You're making me feel nauseous. I'm sure she'll do fine in the interview. From what you described, she seems to be a nice young woman." Karen said, trying to calm down her youngest son.

"Okay, but…" Nathan started but was quickly interrupted by Karen pushing him out of the way, clutching her mouth as she ran for the bathroom.

'_What the…? Did I really make her sick with all the pacing?'_ he thought.

Suddenly, the bell jingled signalling the arrival of a customer.

Nathan turned and felt his mouth dry up. Haley James had entered the building, a mere couple of feet away from him and she was inching closer with every step she took. She was wearing a simple black shirt printed with the finger placement for the guitar chords of A, B and C, skinny leg jeans and a pair of worn out ugg boots. Even with the simple attire, Nathan could not help to be completely mesmerised by her simple beauty.

"Hi!" she greeted shyly. "Is Mrs. Scott around? I'm here for my interview"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I know… Umm… She just had to go to the bathroom…" Nathan stammered.

'_Dude! Get a hold of yourself.'_ he scolded.

"Do you wanna sit until she comes back? I can get you a Sunkist, on the house, if you want."

Haley smiled at the familiar looking boy as she sat down.

"Nah, I'm fine. Hey, do you go to Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Nathan Scott." He introduced himself as he stuck out his hand, which she eagerly shook.

"OH WOW! You're _THE_ Nathan Scott?" Haley excitedly said. "I feel like a total goof! I haven't been to a basketball game in a while you see… In fact, I haven't gone to a Ravens' game since my brother played. That was, like, 7 years ago. But my friend, Jake, says you're really good. The next 'home town hero' along with your brother apparently…"

Nathan tried to listen to what she was saying but watching her plump lips move and the floral scent that was radiating off her had him distracted.

"… I mean yeah, I've heard of you when you go up for Sports awards in assemblies but I was always backstage getting ready to perform and I didn't get to see your face properly. Great! I'm boring you." Haley rambled, when she realised that he was not paying attention. "I have a tendency to ramble; in fact, my friends tease me about it… Stopping now before I tell you my whole life story."

Nathan smiled; he had re-focused on her when she thought she was boring him. _'Chris Keller's right, she is a rambler. OH MY… She's blushing! She's so beautiful.'_

"Uh… No worries, Haley James," he smirked, gaining more confidence in her presence. "Don't worry I'm not a stalker." _'Okay, that's kinda a lie' _said a voice inside his head.

"I know your name because it's pretty hard not to know the name of the girl that takes the boredom out of assemblies with her voice."

Haley smiled, she had never taken compliments well, and Nathan was doing well in making her blush. She stared at his facial features as they sat in silence. Gorgeous deep blue eyes, reminding her of the ocean; high cheek bones and raven coloured hair.

'_Not bad'_ she thought.

"HOTSHOT!" yelled Brooke from the kitchen. "Come get your tight ass over here for a second."

Nathan gave Haley an apologetic look and signalled her to wait as he walked towards Brooke.

"What, Brooke?"

"You're mum's been puking her guts out for the last 10 minutes… I swear, I think I saw her dinner from last week. Urghh…" Brooke shuddered at the memory. "Anyway, she said she was going to head home and she's leaving you in charge of interviewing Haley. Hotshot, try to hire her because of her skills not because you want to kiss ass and get into her good side because of your 'you know what' on her."

Nathan shook his head as he made his way back to the table he left Haley. He felt his heart sink when he discovered she was no longer there. As he was about to wallow in self pity, he heard the piano on the corner of the café being played. His eyes lit up when he realised it was Haley.

_I want you to stay  
__Never go away from me  
__Stay forever  
__But now, now that you're gone  
__All I can do is pray for you  
__To be here beside me again_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

The café went silent. Nathan, Junk, Skills, Tim, Brooke and the customers were covered with goosebumps from the little blonde's voice.

"Whoa! Music Girl! That was awesome!" exclaimed Brooke, who came out of kitchen duty to hear the blonde's song properly, as the others continued working and the café customers were whispering about the talent they had just heard. "Brooke Davis… Why did you stop?"

"Hi, Brooke, I'm Haley. Haley James. I stopped because so far that's all that's been written… In fact, my boyfriend and our best friends are actually at the studio trying to finish it as we speak."

"Well, Music Girl! You are so working here! I would love to be one of the first people to hear your new songs. Right, Nate?"

Nathan, who was still standing awestruck, picked his jaw up from the floor and looked at Haley.

"That was amazing! And you kinda have no choice… She's already given you a nickname, so you have to stick around." teased Nathan. "And we can always use an extra hand since Brooke and Rachel have been putting in extra practices for the upcoming Classics Cheerleading thingy."

"Oh, so I get the job?" Haley asked, a bit unsure.

"Totally, Music Girl! Only condition is you have to play at least once a day when I'm around!"

Haley smiled. "Okay! But I can't start earlier than 5PM on weekdays – I tutor people during those times. On Fridays, I can't come because that's normally when we have studio time. And on Sundays, I can't start until after 12PM because before that is when Chris, Jake, Peyton and I write songs and discuss which scores to use… And by the blank looks on your faces, I have a feeling you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"So, you're Tutor Girl, too? When do you sleep?" asked Brooke in complete awe at the hours Haley took to live her dream and help people out. "And how do you get homework done? When do you go to parties?"

Nathan chuckled. "Wow, you've given her two nicknames in the span of 5 minutes… It must be love! And Haley, the shifts here are pretty flexible. I mean apart from me and Brooke, Lucas and the rest of our friends help out as well."

"I sleep pretty much whenever. I'm not really a party person. And I do my homework while I tutor, Tigger." answered Haley.

"Tigger?" asked Brooke and Nathan simultaneously.

"Well, you're kind of bouncy and happy like Tigger from 'Winnie the Pooh'," Haley shrugged. "And if the shifts are flexile then I'd love to work here with you guys!"

"TIGGER!" exclaimed Brooke. "I love it! I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship, H. James!"

"Nickname number 3… Brooke, you're on a roll. When do you want to start, Haley?"

"Does tomorrow sound okay?"

"Yup! See ya then! Hey! Why don't you and your friends sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" asked Brooke.

"I'm sure we'd be able to." replied Haley.

Nathan watched the two girls interact. It seemed like they had known each other forever, laughing and joking around already.

The bell rang and the trio turned to find Chris waiting to pick up Haley.

"My ride's here. It was a pleasure meeting you both. I'd see you at lunch." Haley said while waving good-bye and into the Chris' waiting arms.

Nathan and Brooke watched as the honey blonde haired beauty squealed and told her boyfriend of her new employment. Much to Nathan's dismay, they also had to witness the 'celebration' – Haley and Chris making out in front of his car.

"She's a great girl, Nate. Just hang in there… Not all high school relationships are forever you know."

Nathan merely nodded, and returned back to work – humming the tune of the song Haley just played.

_**

* * *

**__**We need to celebrate! WE GOT NALEY INTERACTING! And Braley too!**_

_**The song used is 'Stay' by Filipina singer Carol Banawa. There's a reason why it's still "unfinished" but you'll have to wait to find out why! You can hear the full song if you go onto YouTube and search for 'Stay – Carol Banawa'. And then you can try guess, why I chose it!**_

_**Our tragedy is coming after the next chapter! I'm getting pretty psyched about it!**_

_**So, next we get the two groups interacting… Will it be a disaster? Who would flirt with who?**_

_**Reviews, criticisms and ideas are welcomed – as always.**_

_**- Serena**_


	5. Kill the Messenger

_**BOO:D Thanks for the reviews! They really get me motivated to write!**_

_**New chapter! (Obviously! LOL!) **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Hayley, (With a 'Y' – ROFL) I hope this would be reason enough to procrastinate from the uni work we all have to worry about. :P Though your maths assignment sounded more horrid than my history one!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kill the Messenger**

_Oh my God this hurts like hell  
I had that dream again  
Where I was lost for good…  
So tell me doctor how to shake  
A waking nightmare  
_- Jack's Mannequin

Monday mornings – every teenager's nightmare, but not for Nathan Scott, who bounced out of bed even before his alarm clock went off at 6AM. Now had it been any other Monday, Nathan would be part of the majority – bitching and moaning at the evils of school and the brightness of the sun. This particular Monday was special –it was the Monday where Haley James and her friends would spend lunch with his group of friends.

"Morning, Luke," yelled Nathan as he ran for the bathroom, knocking over his father on the way.

"What's with him?" Dan asked, slightly amused at his son's unusual behaviour.

"Umm… Mmn… Nnn…" mumbled Lucas incoherently. "Sun too… too… shiny, Nathan too loud."

"There… there, son." Patting Lucas' back, "Why don't I go make breakfast? Your mother's still feeling sick."

With that offer, Lucas awoke. "WHAT! NO! Don't make breakfast! I'd like to get to school without the food poisoning, thanks!" shuddering at the memory of the last time Dan tried to cook.

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "Luke, calm down. I was just going to make toast… You know I can't go wrong making toast."

"You never know," Lucas muttered, walking towards the stairs to use the bathroom there as Nathan hogged this one.

"I heard that!"

After 30 minutes in the bathroom, Nathan was standing in his boxers looking at the clothes he threw onto his bed. _'What am I going to wear? Man, now I know how Rachel feels when she's trying to get dressed.'_

"NATE! Are you ready?" yelled Karen.

"Mum! Can you help me?"

A little while later, Karen came to Nathan's room, Lucas in tow.

"Dude! You're not dressed yet?"

Nathan scowled, "Mum! Did you have to bring him? I was going to ask you something in private!"

"I know I'm not wanted, so I'm leaving now. Just hurry your ass up! You're driving!"

"Okay, what's so important?" asked Karen, as Lucas shut the door.

"Can you help me pick out my clothes?" asked Nathan, sheepishly playing with the hem of a black button down shirt he had been planning to wear.

Karen could not stifle her laugh. "You… want me… to pick out your… clothes?" she blurted in between fits of giggles. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just I haven't done that since you were 5 years old. So… What exactly is the occasion?"

"We'rehavinglunchwithHaleytoday."

"You know, no matter how fast you talk, sweetie. I can always understand you." Karen said with a knowing smile. "Well, it seems like you have your eye set on that black shirt, so why don't you wear that pair of Dickies – the one hanging by your lamp."

With that said, she gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek, muttering, "My baby boy's growing up so fast."

10 minutes later, the Scotts were seated in Nathan's navy blue Supra. Nathan trying to focus on the road as Lucas pissed himself laughing at Nathan's expense.

"Oh, man! Brooke and Rachel are going to have a field day when they hear about this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch couldn't come quick enough for Nathan; he looked around the cafeteria for any sign for Haley as he sat with Lucas, Tim, Skills, and Mouth at their usual table.

"Yo, dawg! Who ya eyeballin'?" asked Tim, with a southern drawl.

"Tim, you do realise that you're white right?" Lucas stated rather than asked. "Skills! Stop influencing Dim."

"It's not mah fault, I'm so cool." Skills remarked, popping his collar as he spoke.

"Hey, that was awesome! Teach me how to do that, Skills!"

The 4 other boys groaned, not realising the group of 6 walking towards them.

"Guys, you know Haley, Chris, Peyton and Jake right?" Brooke said with her usual cheerful voice.

After a couple of polite 'Hellos' and shoving another table to theirs, the strangely large group were finally seated.

"People! Introduce yourselves!" ordered Rachel after she gave Mouth a chaste kiss.

"I'm the Tim-inator. Hey, that sandwich looks good… Can I have it?" Eyeing Chris' turkey sandwich.

"What have you got for the Chris Keller, _Tim-inator_?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow at Haley, clearly giving her the message _'This guy's worse than me!'_

"I have this slice of pepperoni pizza."

Swiping the plate off Tim, Chris took a bite while saying, "Nice doing business with you…"

"Chris, that's so gross!" Peyton exclaimed trying not to gag as she ate her brownie. "I'm Peyton, that's Haley and the other guy stuffing his face with fries is Jake." To that, Jake mumbled a stifled "What's up?"

"I'm Rachel and this little cutie over here is my boyfriend, Mouth" Rachel cooed as she sat on his lap wiping the wayward pizza sauce off his face.

"You guys have no flair! I'm Brooke and you can call me Brookie Cookie, B. Davis, Tigger… I think I'm missing a couple." Brooke trailed off as she tried to remember other nicknames she gave herself. "Anyway! You know Nathan, and that over there is Lucas 'Broody' Scott."

"And since they're always saving the best for last, I'm Skills… I'd love to stick around but there's a 'lil shortie giving me a nod that I need to attend to," he said as he stood up and walked towards a blonde cheerleader, Bevin Mirskey. "I'll see you, dawgs lata"

"Okay, now that we all know each other – can we move on now?" Rachel asked clearly bored with the flow of the conversation.

"Are excited about starting work, Haley?" Nathan asked when he noticed she hasn't yet spoken a word.

"Oh, it's no use talking to her right now," informed Chris, as he abruptly ended his mini debate with Lucas regarding which were the best songs of 'Oasis'.

"Yeah, our Haley-bub doesn't like to be disturbed while she's indulging herself with Mac and Cheese," laughed Jake as he saw Haley lost in her own little world.

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" Haley asked oblivious to the previous conversations.

"They were just informing Nathan of your macaroni and cheese obsession." Peyton supplied.

"What? Mac and Cheese is totally the…"

"…Food of the gods." Finished her friends.

"What? Are the gods 5 year olds?" quipped Nathan, causing the group to burst out in laughter, while Haley crossed her arms – pouting – fighting hard to not laugh as well.

The group found it easy to interact with each other; managing to talk about anything and everything for the rest of lunch.

Tim, Peyton, Lucas and Haley were discussing the wonders of Sylvia Plath – Tim surprising the four new comers with his 'hidden intelligence' as Lucas liked to call it. It was shocking for them to see how passionate Tim was with literature, when all they witnessed was the façade of him trying to be all 'gangsta' – proving the old sage _'Never judge a book by its cover.'_

Nathan, on the other hand, found himself surprised at how much he was getting along with Chris – they had nothing in common but Chris was quick on his toes and knew a lot about basketball, through Jake; and quirky popular culture references.

Rachel and Brooke discovered that Jake was a teenage father, and they admired the photographs that he pulled out of his wallet of little Jenny Jagielski. Nathan felt proud as his two friends, both who were normally seen as Tree Hill High's biggest bitches, accepted that fact Jake was a father, not questioning or judging how he got to that situation - going as far as offering to baby-sit for the young child, if Jake ever needed a break.

"Don't take them up on their offers," Mouth cried out. "They're the corruptors of America's youth!"

"Yeah, Mouth should know… He lost his innocence to Rachel way back," Tim countered.

The group laughed. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Mouth asked as he mocked banging his head on the table.

"Well, thanks for the advice," Jake finally managed to choke out as his laughter subsided.

When the lunch bell rang, Haley felt a sense of happiness and calmness wash over her, she was liking the idea of hanging out with Brooke and all her friends.

"We should do this again next time," she said.

"Why wait, when we can hang out at the café after?" stated Rachel, smiling at the shorter girl.

"YAY! We have a play date!" squealed Brooke, causing Peyton to laugh. "How's that song coming along, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm actually about to head over to the music rooms and finish it off," Chris said, as he placed his arms around Haley's shoulder. "If you have a free period now, I'd let you watch Chris Keller work his magic."

"Well, Chris Keller… You are in luck! I happen to be skipping Calculus today!"

"Alright, then… Time's a wasting!" Chris got up, kissed Haley's button-like nose and motioned for Brooke to go ahead. "Ladies first"

"What do you have now?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I have Current Events with Peyton."

"Okay, well, I'll see you at the café then."

"You sure will!" she replied with a bright smile, linking arms with Peyton as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"That went well," stated Lucas, as he waved goodbye to Rachel and Mouth.

"I believe it did," Jake replied.

Nathan, still gazing at the direction that Haley went, said; "No… It went better than expected."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, babe. Just pick me up when you finish the song." Haley said as she talked to Chris on the phone. "No, I don't mind if we walk, Chris. Tree Hill isn't exactly murder capital and I need my exercise anyway. Alright, bye! Love you too!"

Haley looked around the deserted café as she wiped down the countertop, it was just 7PM and the dinner rush – well, it wasn't much of a rush today.

"Well, we're all done here – for now. Karen went home sick again so we just have to close up at 8, since it's not that busy." explained Rachel. "Oh and Nathan I'll ask Mouth if we can drop you off since your ride home already left."

Nathan, Rachel and Haley were the only ones left at the café. After the 'play date', Brooke had begged Jake if she could meet Jenny and her newly nicknamed 'Goldilocks' to show her some of her artwork. Lucas decided to help out their uncle Keith at the Body Shop, taking Nathan's car in the process. While, Mouth and Chris decided to drive back together to Tree Hill High, in Mouth's grandpa Mel's aging car, to use some of the equipment – Chris planning to add the finishing touches to the song Brooke had named 'Stay' and Mouth to post the new pictures for the _Raven's Hoops_ website.

"I'm going to go to the back and do some inventory, okay" informed Rachel.

"I'll help you," offered Haley.

"No, don't worry about it! It's your first day… Go pig out on the left over cake with Nathan."

"How did you find your first day?" Nathan enquired.

"I loved it! You're mother is so nice! I hope she feels better. And you and your friends make it so much fun to work." Haley digressed. "I really want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here Nathan. I have this feeling that we'll all be great friends!"

"Your welcome, Hales. I think we'd be great friends too."

'_WOO HOO! She thinks we're going to be great friends!'_ celebrated the voice inside his head

"Hales? Another nickname? I guess you've been hanging out with Brooke for far too long," teased Haley. "But I like it, Nate!"

"Good, because it's going to stick, Hales… Now why don't you grab three forks and we'd eat the rest of this lemon meringue. Rachel should be finished soon."

The 3 newly made friends, sat, ate and talked about their favourite childhood TV shows to pass the time. It was a unanimous vote that the original _Power Rangers_ was one of the best shows of their time.

At 7.30, Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Mouth! You're coming to pick me up now? I don't mind if we drive Haley and Chris home… Okay… I'll see you soon… I can't wait either! Bye, _Marvin_! No you hang up! No you…" Rachel giggled into the phone.

"She really likes him, doesn't she?" asked Haley. "I would have never guessed they were a couple just by looking at them."

"Yeah, they have a great relationship. Mouth was the only guy to see past Rachel's beauty and see the kind soul that was camouflaged by it – his words not mine… I'm not that poetic. So, it made sense that they got together."

Haley merely nodded, and turned her gaze back to Rachel who had just hung up her phone.

"Well, Chris and Mouth are 15 minutes away. Principal Turner apparently had to kick them out because he wanted to go home too." Rachel filled in the two. "Oh and Mouth said he'll drive you home Nathan, you and Chris too, Haley."

Haley nodded, and soon the 3 were discussing their plans for college. Nathan was pleasingly surprised to hear that Haley had wanted to go to Duke ever since she was young, because that was his plan too.

The minutes passed, Haley and Rachel began to worry when their boyfriends had not arrived at the café by 8.30. An hour had passed since Mouth's phone call and they still had not arrived.

"Maybe they just had some car troubles," Nathan reasoned, as he tried to soothe away the worry from his kind-of cousin and the girl of his dreams. "You know how Grandpa Mel's car is… Mel has that habit of loosening the suspension. They probably just had a break down."

"But why won't he call Nathan? Mouth always calls when something's up. And I can't reach him on his cell!"

As if on cue, Rachel's and Haley's cell both rang simultaneously.

"See, that would be them, telling you that they're fine…" Nathan trailed off as he watched in horror as the two girls who meant a lot in his world – though in two completely different ways – start to tear up. Evidently, the caller had bad news.

Rachel dropped her phone and fell to the ground, tears spilling rapidly, while Haley was struggling to breathe – clutching on the counter next to her until her knuckles turned white.

Nathan didn't know what to do, so he helped Rachel up and together they walked up to Haley, where he gave them both a comforting hug.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

_**Honestly, I loved the beginning and the end of this chapter… But I'm a bit iffy about the middle! I think I went on about nothing for a bit there.**_

_**Well, there it is! Something has happened – any guesses what?**_

**_The "Sun too shiny" line came from my boyfriend... He was half asleep and he could not find the right word (which should have been 'bright'), it was just funny!_**

**_And Nathan's car... That's in memory of my old car! tear_**

_**I'll try to post the next chapter up on Saturday, (for me) if not it'll be up on Monday. Or even later on today! Depends if I get into a roll while I'm writing.**_

_**Review, criticise or share your ideas – you know the drill!**_

_**- Serena**_


	6. Everything We Had

"_**dang cliff hangers" – I loved that comment! Thank you **__**lilthaishortie**__** for providing me with some entertainment!**_

_**Well, some of you guessed right! Mouth and Chris did get into a car accident… But come on! It ain't One Tree Hill without at least one car crash :) But in all honesty, I sat down and thought about how I could make this tragedy realistic, a school shooting was too hard and having someone fall off a cliff was a bit over-the-top! (Yes, I know I have a wild imagination!) So I settled for a car crash because I needed two people to be affected to… GOING TO STOP BEFORE I SPOIL ANYTHING!**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to my amazingly annoying brother, Sean, who proofed it and encouraged me to post this chapter, as I was so close to deleting and re-writing it… _**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everything We Had**

_I will be watching wherever you go  
Through the eyes of a fly on the wall..._

_Everything we had, everything we had  
Is no longer there...  
_- The Academy Is...

Have you ever had a day where everything felt so surreal?

Like the day's events were meant for a teen soap normally seen on television?

Where in one moment the main characters were happy, enjoying life – the next everyone's in tears or fighting with one another.

That is how Peyton Sawyer viewed her world, well at least just for today.

Just mere hours before, she and her friends were getting acquainted with people they didn't usual interact with and finding that the two separate groups were equivalent to one big – yet diverse – clique.

Now she found herself driving to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, not knowing what was going on – just the fact that Chris and Mouth were rushed there.

She thought back to the last time she was at that very hospital. It was 8 years ago, when her mother had died. From then on she vowed never to step foot in that hospital again, but hearing the panic and worry in Nathan's voice as he said Haley had slipped into some sort of trance, she knew she couldn't stay at home waiting by the phone for news. Her friend needed her and it was about time to face her fears.

'_It still looks the same,'_ she thought. _'Still as depressing as I remember it.'_

Once inside, she found Jake comforting Haley – whispering words of comfort but the petite blonde was not responding, she just stared into space; lost in her own world.

Walking over to her friends, Peyton knew what Haley needed – a friend just to hold her hand and patiently wait with. There were no words in the whole English language that can comfort anyone whilst agonisingly waiting to find out if someone dear to you would survive or not, Peyton knew from experience.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel felt like a large portion of her heart had been ripped out.

How can things change so fast?

It seemed like seconds ago that she and Mouth were laughing and joking around – and now she had to process the magnitude effect a single moment had caused.

He was gone.

Never going to live out the dreams he had made – the plans they made together.

Never going to call her at precisely 6.15AM to make sure she was awake and getting ready for school.

Never going to look at her like she was the only one that mattered.

Through her tears, Rachel gazed at her around.

Mr. and Mrs. McFadden were in hysterics – they were experiencing every parent's worse nightmare.

Lucas embracing Brooke as she let the sorrow take over – Lucas' tears visible as they dropped down onto Brooke's hair.

Nathan was shutting people out, occasionally glancing at Haley.

The glint of mischief that was always present in Tim's eyes was replaced with unshed tears as he tried to stay strong for her. Squeezing her hand and giving her a Kleenex every now and then.

Skills, sitting in a corner, clutching the plastic arm rest until his knuckles turned white – unexplained anger coursing through his veins.

'_Oh, God! Junk and Fergie don't even know yet!'_

As if reading her mind, Nathan spoke, "We can't reach them… They're probably already asleep."

Rachel nodded. Soon she was slowly slipping into the arms of sleep – taking her to a land where Mouth was still alive and her reality was just a long nightmare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is there a Haley James here?" asked a middle-aged woman.

"She's over here," called Jake, knowing that Haley probably didn't hear the question.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Travers. Chris would like to see you now."

"He's conscious?" Haley asked weakly, finally breaking out of her trance.

"Yes, he is. He wanted to see you before we took him into the OR." Dr. Travers informed.

Haley got up off her seat, and merely nodded. Her movements catching Nathan's attention.

He watched intently as Haley followed a doctor into one of the many Emergency Rooms. Hoping with all his might that Chris had escaped the fate Mouth had suffered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sight of a bloodied and battered Chris was enough to make Haley release the tears she didn't even know she was holding.

Her heartbreaking with every step she took.

"Hey," he hoarsely whispered.

"Hey… I thought I'd lost you."

"Chris Keller's not going anywhere." he joked. _'At least not yet.'_

Reaching for her hand, Chris looked sombrely into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Bub, if I don't make it… I want you to know I love you so much. You made my life worth living, and I'm glad you decided that I was worthy enough for you."

"Chris…"

"No, let me finish. If I don't make it, I want you to live life to the fullest. Haley, you have to find someone else that would love you like I do. I don't want you sulking around and becoming bitter. Be happy. Because you, Haley-bub, deserve the best life has to offer…"

"No, Chris," Haley said stubbornly through her sobs. "You're going to make it! You have to! I love you too much! You can't leave me!"

Chris flinched, as a sharp pain ran through his fragile body.

"Don't give up on our music… Your music, Haley. I finished 'Stay' –the notes are in my backpack… Sing it with pride, bub… Hey, stop crying now… I love you… And I always will." He declared as Dr. Travers walked back into the room, signalling it was time for the operation.

Giving her one last kiss goodbye – Chris lost himself in her sorrow filled eyes.

"Smile for me, bub."

Haley smiled through her tears. Holding onto his hand as they started wheeling him into the prepared OR, only letting go when a nurse pried her away.

Haley collapsed to the ground, her heavy heart forcing her to go down. She didn't even realise that she was being carried until she was placed on one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Gazing up, she saw a pair of deep blue eyes.

"He's going to be fine… We can't lose two friends in one night…"

"I hope so, Nathan…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris laid on the operation table, starting to feel groggy from the local anaesthesia – the last thing he saw was Haley smiling down at him, eyes filled with laughter…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Junk dazedly answered his phone.

"Turn on the news." Said a distraught Fergie.

"What for…?" asked Junk but only heard the dial tone.

Doing as he was told, Junk could not believe what he was hearing.

"_In breaking news, there was a fatal car accident on the corner of 4th and Freemont Street at around 8PM last night. Beloved Tree Hill Ravens' sports announcer, Mouth McFadden, 18, lost control of the car whilst turning the corner - investigators saying the cause was a loose cable. McFadden had died on impact. The passenger, Tree Hill's aspiring musician, Chris Keller - also 18 - had survived and was rushed to hospital... But passed on early this morning..."_

* * *

'_**4**__**th**__** and Freemont Street' were taken from Panic! At the Disco's "Build God, then We'll Talk".**_

_**How was that?**_

_**Reviews, criticisms and ideas are welcomed.**_

_**- Serena**_


	7. Golden

_**SUMMARY**__**: Nathan Scott and Haley James lived distinctly different lives, he knew that. But when tragedy falls upon Tree Hill High, their lives collide and things start to change.**_

_**RATING**__**: T but it might go up – not sure yet**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: All characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the talented writers of OTH, unless the character is created by me – then I own them.**__** Title comes from Butch Walker and I do not own any songs that may be used in the story.**_

_**I am so sorry for the long delay! There is no excuse in the world that can make it up to you guys. I have a request though, I need a new beta because mine is in 3**__**rd**__** year university and has no time for editing and giving me input. Please PM me if you're available!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Golden**

_How cruel is the golden rule?_

- Fall Out Boy

It is said that when a life ends, somewhere in the world a new life begins.

To the friends and family of Chris and Mouth, the circle of life is cruel – why does fate have to take the lives of two young men about to embark on the ups and downs life could have brought them.

A week has passed since that terrible day. Seven days that the teenagers spent trying to go through the stages of grief. The trouble with a person dying so young is that those they have touched with their life can't simply 'get over it' – there are so many "what ifs…?" and many unfinished conversations and plans. Those close to the deceased must learn to move forward and remember the past as a wonderful chapter in their life.

Or they could spiral downwards in their own grief…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Denial**_

_7 days earlier…_

"What do you mean he didn't make it?!"

"I'm so sorry, Miss James. We did all we could. However, the impact of the accident had severely damaged his organs. Mr. and Mrs. Keller, there was too much internal bleeding… I am sincerely sorry about your terrible loss," consoled Dr. Travers.

Haley felt numb. _No! This can't be happening! Chris said Chris Keller wasn't going anywhere…He wouldn't break a promise…_

Rachel was watching from afar. She watched as Haley had the same internal dialogue she had a couple of hours ago, she sat up from leaning on Tim and stood up. Nathan shot her a worried look.

"I'm fine," she informed him – yet the voice inside her head was screaming: _No, you're not!_

She walked towards Haley and placed her hand on her shoulder. The shell-shocked girl was startled and slowly the tears she was holding inside started to fall.

"I gotta get out of here" was all Rachel heard before the small blonde ran out of the waiting room and out of the hospital.

Nathan and Jake both stood to chase after her but were stopped by two voices calling out to them.

"Don't!" exclaimed Peyton and Rachel.

"She'll want to be alone for now," explained Peyton – knowing well how one reacts to a dear one's sudden death. "We'll look for her if she doesn't come back in half an hour."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Haley sat on the docks, she couldn't help but think that this was all a bad dream. She was smart enough to know that she was succumbing to the stages of grief but a large part of her was in denial of the whole ordeal.

She was so lost in her own little world, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. It was only when the person sat beside her that it registered.

"You gave us quite a scare there."

"How did you find me?"

"This is my secret spot actually… I'll be happy to share it with you. Want a Cracker Jack? You haven't eaten anything since last night," offered Nathan.

"No thanks. I'd really like to be alone at the moment."

"Okay, but here… take the prize. What will I do with a bracelet right?" Nathan taking her arm and placed the colourful beads onto her wrist. "I may not have the right words to say at the moment, but you should know we're all worried about you. If you ever need to talk you know where to find us."

Haley turned to watch his retreating figure. "Wait!" she called. "Thank you."

"No problem… Don't say I never gave you anything," he quipped with a sad smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anger**_

_6 days earlier…_

"Why didn't you call me?!" roared Junk. "Didn't you guys think I had the right to be there at the hospital too?"

"Man, we tried to call you last night! But it just kept ringing!" reasoned Skills.

"Oh, so you thought that me finding out about it in the morning news was good enough?" yelled Junk.

"Look, we're sorry… It's just… Chris… and then Haley disappearing… We're just really sorry," apologised a teary Brooke, as Fergie sat quietly on a booth. He was aware of the error he made by making the phone call to Junk but he couldn't bring himself to admit, yet alone say out loud, that Mouth was truly gone.

Junk couldn't take it. One of his best friends is gone. The surreal feeling he had experienced when he watched the news report stating that Mouth had died seemed like an out of body experience. It was like he was still dreaming, even resorting to turning on the radio – only to hear the same news.

Mouth was dead. And his so called 'friends' didn't think to call him. Unexplained anger coursed through his veins. He wanted to punch something, anything.

Unfortunately for Nathan he received the brunt of Junk's anger. As he walked into his mother's café, Junk turned and sucker punched him.

"Junk! What the fu…" Nathan stopping mid-sentence as he saw the conflicting emotions in Junk's eyes. "Well, I found Haley. She's at the Market Street docks."

Jake and Peyton sighed in relief. They had also been searching for Haley, however, a call from Jake's father forced them to stop their search and pick up a fussy Jenny – who was now being fed by a tear streaked Rachel, who offered to feed the baby claiming that she could use some sort of distraction.

The group sat in silence, the only sound to be heard was little Jenny gurgling her puréed breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Bargaining**_

_1 day earlier…_

"Whoever said funerals should be a celebration is an idiot! I mean there was nothing celebratory about laying two people in the ground!" ranted Brooke.

"A celebration of the person's life, Brooke," explained Peyton as the others snickered at the comment. "You know… Remember their achievements, what you loved about them. Things like that."

"Oh... well, then, wasn't the ceremonies beautiful?"

The others agreed as they stood at the café where the luncheon after the burials was being held. The joint ceremonies for Chris and Mouth will always be a milestone in their lives.

"I can't believe Haley finished the song…" Brooke reminisced.

"_This is a song Chris was working on before the accident," Haley said with a quivering voice in front of congregation. "He made me promise that I'll finish it… So baby, this is for you."_

_Glancing at Peyton as she sat in front of the piano, Peyton nodded and pressed play on the CD player. The silent church was filled with Chris playing the guitar, as Haley played along with the piano. Taking a deep breath – she sang._

_I want you to stay  
Never go away from me  
Stay forever  
But now, now that you're gone  
all I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again  
__  
Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that __love__ will conquer all  
why did you have to leave me  
When you said that dreaming  
Was as good as reality  
__  
And now I must move on  
Trying to forget all the memories  
Of you near me  
But I can't let go of your love  
That has taught me to hold on  
__  
I want you to stay never go away from me  
Stay forever  
__  
__But now, now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again  
__  
And now I must move one  
Trying to forget all the memories  
Of you near me  
But I can't let go of your love  
That has taught me to hold on  
__  
I want you to stay never go away from me  
Stay forever  
_

_When she stopped singing, her tears started to fall and all the church could hear was Chris' voice singing the final line of the song._

_  
I want to stay but I have to go __my way_

"That was so heartbreaking," said Lucas.

"I know. I wish I could take away all her pain," whispered Nathan as he looked at the distance where Haley sat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Present Day…_

It is said that when a life ends, somewhere in the world a new life begins. For those closest to the two lost – overcoming _**depression **_is a hurdle they must face together, so they can reach the finality of the stages of grief. _**Acceptance**_.

It also seems that when that new life begins… It does not necessarily have to be somewhere else in the world…

"Dan… I'm pregnant!" exclaimed an exuberant Karen.

Dan chokes on the bite of his toast and looks shocked with the news, before running and hugging his wife. The commotion wakes their teenage sons, who both trudge down the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Lucas.

"We're having a baby!"

And just like that – the cycle of life continues…

_**

* * *

  
How was it?**_

_**I hope you liked it! Because I had fun writing it. The song is 'Stay' by Carol Banawa – youtube it to see how it sounds. I personally love the song.**_

_**As always, reviews, criticisms and ideas are welcomed!**_

**_And I still need a beta! Please PM me!_**

_**- Serena**_


End file.
